


Saltinette Aftermath: Luka’s Date

by Cornholio4



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya is not portrayed in the best light here, F/M, I don't hate her, Juleka and the class are remorseful but marinette is not yet ready to forgive, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug - Freeform, Luka is a good bro, Marinette protection squad, Marinette’s classmates are mostly mentioned, Oneshot, Post-Episode: s03 Caméléon | Chameleon, Sequel to a story written by another author with permission, Still have that episode on blacklist when its officially released in english, but this is based on her OOC characterisation from the Chameleon episode, ml salt fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 22:26:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: A sequel to Saltinette by Freedom-Shamrock, written with permission.A month after Lila had been exposed thanks to a TV interview with Jagged Stone, most of Marinette’s class misses their everyday Ladybug. Juleka knows her brother has now been going to school with Marinette. What happens when she comes by their home for a date with Luka?





	Saltinette Aftermath: Luka’s Date

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Saltinette](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768114) by [Freedom_Shamrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom_Shamrock/pseuds/Freedom_Shamrock). 



> Since this is a sequel to a story from another author, I strongly suggest you check that story out as they will probbaly not make sense to you if you don't.

Juleka had wished things had been better as of late. Ever since Lila had returned to class; things had been sort of tense when it came to Marinette. While Lila wowed them of her stories of the celebrities that she had met; Marinette kept insisting she had to be lying but everyone started glaring at her and ignoring her.

 

There was an incident where she got out of the bathroom shaking out and claimed that she was almost Akumatized; Juleka had been concerned but Lila had suggested she was lying for attention and everyone was back to glaring at her.

 

Juleka was not so sure about alienating her (plus feeling like she wanted to comfort her after she was shaken up) and so was Rose but Alya had told her that they were just giving Marinette some space so she could mellow out. She would apologise and things would get back to normal.

 

She was not so sure but she knew Alya was her best friend so she must know what she was talking about.

 

However soon enough Marinette was growing colder to them; when she was at her parents’ bakery at the counter she would leave as soon as spotting her or their classmates. She stopped appearing in class and they were growing concerned.

 

She didn’t answer any of their emails or phone calls. Asking her parents at the bakery would tell them that she actually switched schools and that she didn’t want to see them. They didn’t give any other answers; not even to the persistent Alya.

 

Juleka had started feeling a bit guilty and bad about this; while Rose was her best friend she believed that Marinette could be her second. She was not close to her the way Alya or even Nino was; but Juleka missed their class’ everyday Ladybug as she was the one who always ended up helping others if they needed it.

 

She went out of her way to make sure Juleka was seen in the class photo; it was starting not to feel like distancing themselves of her jsut because of a disagreement with Lila.

 

Juleka could not bring herself to be as excited about Lila and her stories as before and the same as her classmates; they wanted Marinette to come back and enjoy themselves together.

 

But the night of her brother Luka in a music competition hosted by Jagged Stone himself was anticipated by herself and her classmates; she would be watching at home on her TV with their mum and her fingers crossed that Luka would win in front of all of France. Sure enough he did and performed with Jagged Stone himself.

 

She was excited and her mother was now dancing all around the houseboat in celebration. She saw Luka seen with his classmates and friends Alan, Jess and........... Marinette? She was stunned to see Marinette there looking happier than she had been in a long while.

 

Luka did her that he was going with his friends from his class and he did go to an art academy and being the designer that she was; Marinette would feel at home there. Still; surely Luka would have told her that she was now in his class.

 

But as she watched the interview Jagged had with Nadja Chamack and he offhandedly mentioned never having had a cat; there was now some doubt as the stories Lila has been telling them. Then she remembered Jagged pointing out that Marinete has designed one of his album covers and she did knew beforehand that she had done so; it then hit her....

 

Marinette did know Jagged so of course she may know if he had a cat or not; plus he had Fang so having him and a cat as pets would not be a good combination.

 

She felt like a fool after this.

 

In the morning when she saw Luka she went up to him, “Marinette is in your class.” She had told him; it being a statement and not a question. Luka had sighed and shook his head. “Did Marinette ask you not to say?” Juleka asked feeling sad.

 

“I wanted to respect her decision and she was in a bad place when she came to my class; we got her to open up. She admitted she didn’t want to see anyone from your class at the moment; she said she would kick them in the teeth if she did.” Luka told her sheepishly and Juleka felt sad at this.

 

It was probably an exaggeration; Marinette was not only so nice (too bad they didn’t repay her kindness by being there when she needed them too) but non violent even when she confronted Chloe.

 

Juleka truly didn’t believe Marinette could get violent or physical if she tried to; it was the main reason she would stop entertaining the idea of her actually being Ladybug when it popped in her head. She was certainly heroic enough to be a Superhero but she could never be a fighter.

 

Besides she was there with the Class when Ladybug appeared to stop Alix when she became Timebreaker.

 

“I have been a bad friend, haven’t I?” Juleka asked with tears in her eye and Luka held her in a hug. He did his best to comfort her and when Juleka calmed down she asked “I know Marinette doesn’t want to see any of us, but can you at least tell her that I’m sorry and that I hope she’s happy now?” Luka gave a smile and told her that he will do so.

 

Later she had met up with Rose who could not stop talking about seeing Marinette with her brother all over Social Media. Alya had gone to them with Mylene and Alix at her tail.

 

“Did you know my best friend was hanging out with your brother? Have you been hanging out with her behind our backs?” Alya had demanded and Juleka tried to tell her that she didn’t know about any of this.

 

“Please don’t badger Juleka like that.” Rose had told her and Alya calmed down a bit.

 

“Well Juleka, you think you can tell your brother to set us up to see Marinette?” Alya asked and Juleka just gave a shake of the head. “What do you mean no? I need to see my BFF more than ever and your brother is my best chance to do so!” Alya had told her with a glare but Juleka stuck to her guns.

 

“Marinette doesn’t want to see us, we can start being good friends to her again by respecting her decision. I will be asking Luka if you or anyone else have been hounding him about Marinette.” Juleka told her surprising even herself with how bold she was.

 

At the next school day everyone looked to Lila (she had been ignoring calls and emails since the finals of the competition) as she took her seat looking angry; it seemed that she was upset about the news of Marinette being seen on social media and the news; she tried to give excuses to the barrage of questions.

 

Finally she snapped as she shouted out “even when the stupid goody good is out of my class; you still make it about her! Do you know how annoying it is muttering about her not being here and she has to go and tell Jagged to tell me off in that stupid interview; as if I was supposed to know she actually knew him! I was starting to wonder if it was worth driving her away from all of you idiots!”

 

There was silence as Lila quickly realised what she had said and paled; she tried to stammer but everyone began glaring at her as her words sunk in. She was the new pariah in the class and soon enough the entire school.

 

When Adrien came in he was angry at everyone and took Marinette’s old seat at the back and was cold to just about everyone; even a bit angry at Nino. Juleka was angry at everyone including Lila and especially herself.

 

If only she had spoken up when she had suspicions.

 

A month and passed since the competition and the class were basically trying to get on with their lives while dealing with their own guilt (plus ignoring Lila who was blaming Marinette for her predicament and could be heard muttering how was it that she ended up losing when it looked like she had won); Alya basically kept trying to see if she could find Marinette in their usual hang out spots. When she was not doing that Alya was finding it harder to run the Ladyblog; since it seemed like Ladybug was intentionally trying to get away from her wanting to do an interview.

 

It was a Friday evening and she was on the couch listening to her mother looking over Luka as he was actually going out on a date. Juleka gave a smile looking at her embarrassed older brother.

 

Juleka decided she wanted to go out to the top and see if she could spot who it was who was going out with her brother. Her eyes widened when she spotted someone on the street waiting in fancy new clothes; someone she had not seen in person for quite a long while.

 

She knew she should have stayed away but she could not help herself as she walked up to where Marinette was standing. Marinette jumped and was whispering to herself that she should have asked Luka to pick her up at the bakery.

 

She was a bit happy to learn that it was Marinette that Luka would be going out on this date with; truth be told when she learned that Luka was getting along with Marinette she was secretly excited. She liked seeing them together and though she did help Marinette on her attempts to act on her crush on Adrien; she secretly hoped she would go after her brother.

 

The idea of having Marinette as a sister in law appealed to her.

 

Speaking up she asked hesitantly “you’re not going to kick my teeth in, are you?” Mariette managed to let out a giggle. She was still certain that Marinette would not be able to back up that threat.

 

“Luka told you about that, didn’t he? I know you told him to tell me that you were sorry when he told me that you figured it out where I was going to school now.” Marinette responded looking nervous with a frown.

 

“And I truly am, for all the good saying it will do I am sorry. Sorry for not trying to give you the benefit of the doubt and sorry for not being there for you. I wouldn’t blame you if you don’t believe me if I say I was a bit concerned and suspicious of what we were doing.” Juleka told her and Marinette had a hint of a smile that disappeared.

 

“I do kind of miss you all but I still don’t think I am ready to face everyone just yet, still thanks for telling me.” Marinette admitted and Juleka could not blame her.

 

“Everyone else misses you as well; especially Alya.” Juleka decided to let her know; she was kind of dreading how she would react if she finds out she got to speak to Marinette.

 

“I would never have been able to tell with all the times I had to empty my spam folder on Alya’s emails alone.” Marinette decided to joke and Juleka gave a small bit of laughter. “Plus the fact that you all asked Cat Noir himself to come talk to me.” Marinette continued but Juleka looked dumbfounded.

“What do you mean? We never asked Cat Noir anything about talking to you; we didn’t even know if he did!” Juleka told her with wide eyes; the only person she could think of who would have a chance of talking to Cat Noir would have been Alya. Or it could be possible one of their classmates did so after they were Akumatized and asked them then if they were not to shaken up.

“Well I don’t know what to tell you, that’s what the Cat told me.” Marinette told her with a shrug, “Plus thanks Juleka for respecting my wishes on not wanting to see the class at the moment.” Marinette told her and Juleka gave a smile in return.

 

“So no threats on what you are going to do if I don’t treat your brother right?” Marinette asked and Juleka shook her head; she never had to worry about that as far as it being Marinette that she was talking about.

 

Juleka gave a wave as she got back to the houseboat as Luka walked past the entrance. Juleka told her brother to have fun as she could not help but watch with her mother as Luka and Marinette went on their date hand in hand.

 

Now that she knew that Marinette was happy and there was a chance of reconciling with her friend; she could continue on with her life. She wanted to tell the class did but knew it would not be a good idea; it would reveal that she actually got to talk with Marinette and they would mean having to face the ire of Alya.


End file.
